Truth Or Dare AlxReader Oneshot
by SupImmaAnon
Summary: What happens when a family of Elrics get bored? They play truth or Dare.


HAI PEEPS IMMABEANANON HEEEAAHHHHHHH!XD  
Excuse my horrendous spelling, and let's get on with explaining the story in which i will be doing the writingz~ Its basically a looong one shot (Yeah i know its contradictory) But I'll be writing it in... one shot. :/ XD haha well If I'm not wrong there is a story called Jealousy already about Full Metal Alchemist about Alphonse. XD ALPHONSE ELRIC X READER :3  
_Back Story for Reader-chan :3  
[Name] was the successor for the Sin clan in china, however, the Chang family invaded them while [Name] was learning alchemy and at that time. [Name] has black hair and uses a gun during combat. She not only knows alchemy, but also knows alchemy. She met The Elric brothers while travelling as Mei's 'slave' and they both share the same love interest, Alphonse. This story takes place after Al gets his body back and they are celebrating.

[Name] stood behind Mei as she sat down on the sofa ogling Al with his new body, as Alphonse was busy laughing away and congratulating Ed on his recent proposal to Winry. "Al, Aren't you jealous? Didn't we use to fight over Winry when we were younger Al?" Ed asked jokingly with a smirk.

Al sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head, as Winry chuckled in the background. "Well I may have found someone else, only without a rival that could completely kick my butt."Al couldn't help saying, as he chuckled and Ed let out a hearty laugh at his awkward little brother. Mei's eyes turned into little pink hearts and she let out a little whine of happiness, despite the fact that she was around 16 already.

[Name] let out a small dejected sigh behind the sofa Mei sat on and at the sound, Alphonse turned around. "Hey [Name], do you want to sit down? There's quite alot of space!" Al asked. [Name] opened her mouth to speak, but before she could do so, Mei butted in.

"Well, in China, it's not good tradition for a servant to be seated on the same level as her master." Mei spoke with her finger held in the air and her chin held up as if she was reciting something with pride. [Name] smiled weakly and nodded, pushing her glasses higher up her nose.

"Oh, I see." Al spoke quietly. Mei nodded matter-of-factly. [Name] looked around the small house in Resembool, where a bunch of people had been invited for a small party to celebrate Ed and Winry's soon to be marriage. Hell, even Armstrong was invited! "So Al, is the person you like someone here?" Winry asked, eyes slits. "U-Um well... I'm not going to tell you." Al said with a bright smile, and laughed. Winry's face contorted into an evil smile.

"W-Winry san?" Ed asked, terrified of his fiancé's expression. "Oh Al, I'll find out... Just you wait!" Winry cackled evilly, a purple aura surrounding her. Ed and Al sweat dropped.

~~Time skip~~

"Everyone! Let's all have a round of truth or dare!" Winry spoke enthusiastically. Al sweat dropped, and figured that he wouldn't participate for fear of getting picked on by Winry and Ed for liking who he did. "You guys go do that! I'll be here o-" "WHEN I SAY EVERYONE I MEAN EVERYONE, ALPHONSE! NOW GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" threatened Winry, holding a wrench. Lord knows where she got that. "Y-yes ma'am!" Al mocked saluted and went to sit down in the growing circle.

Mei sat herself down next to Al, her panda-cat following behind. [Name] stood behind May as always, awaiting her orders. "EVERYONE" Winry thundered. [Name] yelped with surprise and scrambled to sit next to Mei. "Sorry, Mei sama." [Name] said quietly. Paying no attention to [Name], and instead started talking to Al. "Say, Al sama, when you admit who you like, will you go out with her?" She asked, with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I don't think i will end up admitting who i like though Mei. Or at least I will try not to." Al said, his blonde hair shining in the light. "NO! YOU HAVE TO GO OUT WITH HER!" Mei shouted, standing up and shaking Al by his shoulders. Al's face turned a shade red, and thought about whether or not she would like him back. He simply looked away, and [Name]'s heart clenched when she thought about Al going out with her master, Mei.

Thinking of Al and Mei as a couple broke [Name]'s heart into tiny little pieces, but she knew she had to accept it. [Name] hid under her hood and pulled it lower, silently trying to cope with the fact that a servant like her wouldn't compare to Mei, as was shown  
to her the past year she was Mei's slave.

Previously, she had been an alchemist who fought for her country, but when her home was invaded and her parents also put into slavery... well. Winry's voice brought her out of her self-despair when she shouted "OKAY! Everyone's here, now let's spin the bottle to see who goes first!"

The bottle spun around and landed on the one and only Roy Mustang. "A-Ah yeah..." He muttered, scratching the back of his head. "Colonel, truth or dare?" Winry asked, a beaming smile on her face. "Dare please. Real men choo-" he stated, only to get interrupted by Winry. "Give three characteristics of the woman you like. Or guy, I don't judge." Winry spoke, growing devil horns. The colonel's smile was frozen in its place, and all he could make were staccatic whimpers.

"Can I not?" The colonel gave a closed eye laugh and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Winry suddenly grew really large and threatening, and flames roared behind her. "Say that again?!" She threatened lowly. Roy sweat dropped. "S-She's shorter than me, she has blonde hair and she is in the military." Roy spoke, his face turned downwards. All eyes turned to lieutenant Hawkeye. "C-colonel, you don't mean...?" The esteemed flame alchemist's face turned pink and he laughed awkwardly, while [Name] and the others clapped for the two, having finally revealed their love for each other. [Name] silently congratulated Hawkeye as she had previously confided in [Name] about her secret liking for the Colonel.

Winry smirked. "HAH! Told you Hawkeye san!" Winry spoke up. "Looks like brother's wedding isn't the only wedding coming up soon." Al remarked. Winry's attention diverted to Al and her smile turned into a knowing smirk. "Heeehhh? Speak for yourself Al! Once we know, or at least the rest know who you like..." Al's face was dusted pink at the thought. The colonel stood up and extended a hand out to Hawkeye. "Let's go outside." He smiled. Returning the smile, Hawkeye graciously accepted the hand and went outside to talk. "Wait a second you know who I-" he stammered. "Ed told me." Winry retorted smugly.

Al stared at her, and then at Ed wide-eyed. "Let's spin the bottle again, shall we?" She spoke, smiling.

-Time skip cos AIEEM LAAAZAAAYYYY-

After a while, and plenty more new confessions and laughs, the bottle spun to a stop and it pointed to none other than Alphonse Elric. "Ah, time for you to speak Alphonse!" Winry cackled. "ALPHONSE SAMA!~" Mei squealed. "Now..." Winry cackled again, Al shrinking down to a tiny size. "Truth or dare Al." Ed smirked. "Brother!" Ed laughed as Al scowled. In his head, Alphonse knew that whichever one he chose, he would still have to give three characteristics of the woman he loved. "Dare." He said quietly. "Three characteristics of the person you like, without revealing her name." Winry said smugly, attempting to be a matchmaker.

"She has knowledge on alchemy, she has black hair and is around my age." He said quietly, almost to the point where nobody could hear him. "I KNEW IT ALPHONSE SAMA I LOVE YOU TOO!" shouted Mei, ecstatic. She ran up to him and jumped onto Al, hugging him. Then, [Name's] heart burned and she felt tears threatening to spill. Mei kissed Al, and little hearts flew around her.

Winry's eyes widened, and so did Ed's. [Name] stood up from the circle. "I'm sorry, excuse me." she said, quivering. [Name] got up and walked outside as Lieutenant Maria Ross stood up and tried to go after [Name], but was stopped by Winry. She then leaned over to Edward, "I-I though Al liked [Name]?" She said quietly. Once the two stopped kissing, Al immediately pushed Mei away. "Why did- where did [Name] go?" he asked, somewhat sadly.

"Oh well, [Name] likes you too Alphonse sama, but I told her there's no way you 'd like her because you like me! So I kissed you to tell her that you're mine, since you liked me too!" Mei giggled. Edward gave a cold hard stare at Al. "Alphonse. Why? Me and Winry planned this because we knew that you two would have made a good couple, so why? I think you broke her!" Edward spoke. "W..What?" Alphonse questioned. "She liked you too Al, you baka!" Winry cried out. "But I like her too! I meant her when I said those characteristics!" Al desperately tried to reason.

Mei looked devastated. "B-But I thought you loved me and not her! How could you Alphonse sama!" She started crying, and Al looked conflicted. Edward stood up and walked up to Mei, raising his hand. "She's just a lowly servant! How could you-"

He brought it down with strength. Mei looked dumb founded, and she held the spot that Edward brought his hand down on, tears filling her eyes. "Brother!" Al said, horrified. "Don't look down on people, Mei. She was once a state alchemist. I remember. It was only when you invaded her that her life of an alchemist became that of a slave! And Al, go talk to her!" Ed half shouted. Winry sat behind him, trying to calm him down and apologizing to Mei.

[Name] walked outside and went behind the small house on the hill, away from where Roy and Riza had gone to well.. make out. [Name] sat down and leaned her back onto the wall as she hugged her legs. She could feel her heart throbbing and she couldn't handle it anymore. She let the tears flow, not only from what just happened, but from everything, her past and all.

She wept silently and hugged her legs tighter, her mind in a mess. "[Name]?" A voice silently whispered. [Name] looked up. "A-Al?" she stuttered and rushed to wipe her tears off her face. "C-congratulations... With you and Mei t-that is..." [Name's] voice quivered. Al sat down in front of her, his form overpowering her and blocking all the moonlight from [Name], and she looked up. Al used his thumb and wiped off the remaining tears from her face. "Don't cry [Name]... You look better smiling, like you used to when you were an alchemist." Al spoke quietly. [Name] looked into his golden brown eyes. "You knew that I was an alchemist before?"

"Of course! I also know that you have black hair and that you are also around my age." Al spoke with a small smirk. [Name's] eyes shot open and she stood up when she realized what he was trying to say. "W-what are you trying to say?"

Al stood up with her, and he hugged her. "[Name], I really like you, not Mei." He whispered. "Wh- Really? W-well I-" Al cut her off with a deep kiss. [Name's] eyes widened and she blushed wildly, and her hood fell off. Soon, she closed her eyes and kissed back although it took her a while for her to stop speaking. She felt Al smiling into the kiss, and he turned his head to deepen the kiss, his tongue licking her lower lip and asking for entrance. Al's tongue explored her mouth with her hands resting around his neck and his hands around her waist. Soon, they had to move apart for air.

"I'll take that as a yes." Al chuckled. [Name] buried her face into Al's chest, and hugged him.

"I love you Al." She smiled.


End file.
